Temper
by carbonphantom
Summary: When you're the only one of a certain race in a city, it can be hard, and the inhabitants of the city don't make it any easier, and when it gets to be too much, we make rash decisions, and sometimes, we can't repay those things, and those things will haunt us the rest of our lives.


**Alright, so, I've decided to put all my stories on hold, to write this one, so, here we go I guess**

A young wolf, no older than 10, lived in a city of Dragons, by the name of Warfang, but she was the only wolf in Warfang, not only was she the only wolf, but she also had wings, and was often bullied because of it. She often goes and sits by a fountain an sits, and thinks, nothing more.

"Nearia" A young but tough looking dragon, she didn't budge as she was deep in thought, looking down at her necklace, the dragon repeated her name, this time hitting her across the head, and finally getting her attention.

"What do you want" she said, rubbing her head, and looking down

"I want you to not ignore me when I call you" he said, as he once again hit her.

"Stop that" She whimpered.

"Stop what" he teased "this" he continued, as he knocked her over into the ledge, she then yelped.

"Weak" He said, as he kicked her in the chest, Nearia then got up and proceeded to run back to her adopted parents, as she was running, something strange happened, she heard the screams, of, two people, and this caused her to run faster, and cry even harder, and once she got home, it only got worse.

"Stop crying you pathetic excuse for a wolf" her mother said as she walked in crying.

"Y- y- yes Will- ow" She stuttered, trying to calm herself down.

"What happened this time" her father teased "You stub your toe"

"NO" she shouted, at this she quickly curled up, regretting this decision, as her father slowly approached her, and rapped his hand around her neck, lifting her up

"Don't you DARE yell at me" He yelled, his grip tightening.

"Yes sir" She wheezed, trying to breath

Her father then threw her across the room and into the wall, she then ran upstairs to her room, and shut the door behind her.

'Why me' she thought, as she was laying down on her bed 'why must I be cursed with this life of torture'. Nearia then laid down on her back, and brought the necklace in front of her face, and started at it, at the carved images of her parents, her real parents, then sighed, and rolled back over, and snuck out of her window, and out towards the park, which she always enjoyed. It was really close too.

Once she got there she went and sat on the swing, and once again, separated herself from reality, lost in her thoughts, and sat there for about an hour before she snapped back into the real world, and she got down, and started walking back towards her house, when another dragon landed next to her, and proceeded to stand in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going" the dragon said

"Im going home Giode" she replied as she tried to get past him, looking at the ground, she was then knocked back by his wing.

"Not so fast" he said, as he stood over her, a sinister grin became aparent on his face, a cruel idea forming in his mind as he knocked her over. Crying, she tried to fight back, but he forced her to stay were she was. As he held her down on her back, she could do nothing but hope he was not going to do what she knows he is thinking, but right when he is about to proceed with the act, another dragon comes up out of no-where, and knocks Giode off of his feet, Nearia quickly got up and spun around, as she witnessed the other dragon hit the ground, Giode quickly got up, his manhood exposed, he showed his teeth as he made a growling noise, the other mysterious dragon then let loose a barrage of green slime at Giode, causing a sizzling sound as it hit his wing, burning, Giode ran, screaming in pain as his wing membrane was dissolved by the green slime. The mysterious dragon then turned and looked towards Nearia and lowers he defensive stance.

"Hey" she said, a smile on her face "I hope he didn't get too far in his act" she continued, "I was not so lucky to have someone save me from him" she said looking down.

"I'm sorry" Nearia said shyly "I never got your name"

"Oh, im sorry" the dragoness said "My name is Cynder"

Nearia looked at her, and realized she herself was not normal, she was a black dragon, with strange markings riddled all over her body.

"I'm bullied a lot her too" she said, showing her bruised chest

'So im not the only one living a hell' Nearia thought "Oh, my names Nearia"

"I know" Cynder said "Everyone at school talks about you" she paused "Not in a good way, sadly"

"Oh" Nearia said, looking down.

"Why don't you come to my place" Cynder offered

"I should go ask my parents" Nearia said, as she started walking towards her house.

"I'll be waiting here" Cynder replied.

As she was walking home, she thought about the recent events, and what almost happened to her, and whether or not she could trust Cynder, but she thought it was a pretty safe bet that she could, and she walked in the door.

"Where the HELL have you been" Willow screamed, and got up from the couch where she was waiting, along side her father,

"I ran into a little problem" Nearia said, curling up in fear

"Don't give me your excuses" her father said, as she picked her up and threw her against the wall, which was normal punishment, but this time, it hurt more than usual, as this time, her wing had broke, she got up, crying, and grabbing her wing.

"Oh great, now we have a pathetic wolf that can't fly" Willow said, as she kicked Nearia once more.

"Please stop" Nearia whimpered, about ready to black out.

"We have no use for you" her father said, as he picked her up, and threw her out the door, slamming it as soon as he had done so. Cynder head the sound of something hitting the ground, followed by a yelp, and saw her laying motionless, infront of the house.

"Oh my god" She screamed, as she ran to the motionless body.

* * *

><p>"Mother, Father" a young voice chimed "Hurry up"<p>

"Give your mother a rest sweety" she replied, as they all reached the top of the hill

"Come on, hurry" the young voice said again.

"Hold on" Her mother said "I wan't to give you something" at this, the younger wolf walked over to her mother, as she took off her necklace and put it around the young child.

"Something for you to always wear" she said, the young pup jumped up and gave her mother a hug.

"Come on, lets go" the pup then continued running ahead, but not before she noticed the bushes moving, frightened, she ran back to her parents, and hid under her mother.

"What is it sweetie" she said, trying to comfort her.

"Something's moving" she said, as she pointed to the forest, and at that, a large Wyvern jumped out of the forest, and it was easily three times their size.

"RUN!" The mother screamed.

"NOW!" her father continued, as the three started running, but her parents were slower than her, and the Wyvern was fast, and quickly caught up with them.

"You keep running sweetie, and don't stop until you find safety" her father said, a tear in his eye as he turned and faced the creature, and started leading it the other way, and her mother proceeded to do the same, and the pup started running, as she was running, all her thoughts were lost, she had entered her own world, until she heard something, the sound of two wolves, screaming, crying, dying.

**So, there it is, this is about, 2 hours of writing, just for this right here, and, I'm pretty proud of it, but I think it could be better, if you have any ideas for me, or think anything in this story just doesn't fit, tell me, I'm always looking for reviews, they often help me, and motivate me to continue writing, but for now, bubye :D**


End file.
